The Cloud
by Booksrlife07
Summary: The cloud first appeared in Europe and then began to spread outward. It covered every piece of land and body of water leaving no place on Earth free from its horrors. Join Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper on this SciFi adventure as they battle the challenges the cloud throws at them while dealing with the romance brewing between them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my first time writing on Fanfiction. I have read many of them however so I have a pretty good idea on what a good story is.**

**I would love if you guys would review, follow, and favourite my story. I appreciate any constructive criticism you have for me, but I have feelings and would like it if you weren't rude about any mistakes I may have. I am taking time out of my really really busy life to write this so I hope you will be kind enough to respect me and my story. I also may not be able to update constantly because of how busy I am, but I will try, so please don't spam me telling me to review.**

**(I am not sure if I have to do a disclaimer, but here it is) I do not own PJO and HOO. **

Annabeth was your regular successful twenty year old. She had guts, wits, and was the perfect role model for women around the world. Unfortunately all this would be ruined in a couple hours. Social status and good looks wouldn't matter once the chaos started. The cloud was coming. In four hours.

Percy didn't have the same success as Annabeth. Instead of being the organized beauty, he was the goofy famous swimmer, that nobody could get enough of. In fact, half the world had a poster of him hanging on their walls. His life would be affected by the cloud as well. In four hours.

**Four hours until the cloud:**

Annabeth's POV:

She woke up the same as every morning; to the sound of the consistent beeping coming from her phone. Annabeth wasn't one to be accustomed to change. At least that is what she told herself. In reality her whole childhood had been change. From her mother leaving, to her father remarrying, to moving from California to New York, nothing was ever the same.

After brushing her teeth and choosing a pencil skirt and a blouse that would make her look strict, Annabeth was ready to go to work. Being extra careful to lock the door to her private suite, she was down the elevator and out the building in a matter of minutes. Nothing would stand in her way from getting to work.

Her work was a subject Annabeth loved to talk about. She designed buildings for a living otherwise known as an architect. She wasn't a regular architect though. She was the architect. The one the famous people would only trust to design their buildings and the one the ordinary person could never afford to have design their driveway none of the less their whole house. Annabeth took pride in the name she had built up for herself, but never bragged about her success in her work. As a matter of fact, whenever someone would praise her for her work, she would pass it off as being because of her colleagues that it turned out so well. She might even pass it off as being her companies work, not even her own.

After hailing a taxi and making it to work at 6:23 exactly, Annabeth began to get to work. Her last couple days had been stressful trying to get the designs done for Percy Jackson's new pool. She knew nothing about the guy except for that he was a swimmer and that his name was Percy Jackson. If Annabeth hadn't been so busy she would have noticed the little television, sitting in the corner of her office, warning the viewers of a thick cloud spreading across Europe with no signs of stopping. With no worries, Annabeth managed to get the blueprints done with time to drop them off. There was now two hours until the cloud came.

"Piper, could you drive me to Percy Jackson's house, I need to drop off these designs," Annabeth commanded her assistant. Well they were more than assistants. Piper and Annabeth were practically sisters. Of course not physically though. Piper came from a Cherokee descent and had choppy brown hair and mesmerizing kaleidoscope eyes like her famous mother, Aphrodite. Annabeth on the other hand had blonde curls that cascaded down her back and intimidating grey eyes that made people cower in front of her.

"Of course I will. What are assistants slash sisters slash best friends for," Piper beamed.

"Well not for bringing coffee as you proved this morning," Annabeth mumbled. That's right; the famous Annabeth Chase needed her coffee.

"You know I would have if I wasn't running late," Piper apologized, but Annabeth had already shrugged it off.

"We better get going if we want to get there before his ten o'clock swim practice. The traffic will slow us down" Annabeth said with little bit more of a smile.

"Let's get going then," Piper declared and they were off. Percy lived all the way across the city and it took the girls almost an hour just to make it there. Lucky for them they made it there well before Percy had to leave. The whole car ride Piper had been talking about some thick cloud that was spreading quickly and was going to reach New York soon. Annabeth didn't worry about it. The scientist could do their job and she could do hers. The cloud was now arriving in an hour.

Bracing herself to knock on the door, Annabeth took two deep breaths and swiftly slid herself out of the car with ease. Walking confidently in her high heels, she stepped up the magnificent staircase that lead to the grand entrance. _This guy must have a lot of money _Annabeth thought. She never questioned her client's lives. They were simply people that paid her money to design things for them. A lot of money at that. She was one to get very interested in people's wealth and social standing anyways. She preferred to bury herself in her work and ignore the world around her.

Percy's POV

Percy had a very relaxing morning. He didn't wake up until eight and made himself eggs and bacon for breakfast. Normally he would have his butler make him them or phone up his mom, but he was feeling productive that morning and decided to do it himself. Luckily he didn't burn down his million dollar kitchen and cooked the food perfectly.

Deciding some T.V. would be nice before swim practice he ate his breakfast on the couch. The T.V. turned on to the news and before Percy could change the channel something caught his attention.

"The cloud has spread even further. The only continents who are still intact or only partially covered are North America, South America, Australia, and Antarctica. In about an hour experts say that Earth will be completely covered." Percy was taken aback. Never has he been so personally been effected by something so big.

"All the area's covered have lost all communication that leads us to believe that this cloud is messing up the radio waves and signals. In a matter of minutes your T.V.'s will go out and all phones will no longer work. Do no panic. Stay in your houses and wait for it to pass. I repeat…" She then went on to list off a bunch of things to "stay safe" and "not panic". Percy was smarter than that though. He knew that something that could cover the whole Earth couldn't have been good.

After cleaning up his dishes and trying not to think about the cloud too much he heard the doorbell ring. Percy quickly looked down at himself to make sure he looked half decent and then raced to his door before his butler could get it. He would always ask himself why he got a butler, but then remember it was his best friend Jason who convinced him to get one. Percy would always joke that Jason was practically his butler since he basically lived at his house and cleaned as well. Percy wondered for a minute where Jason was, but then just assumed he was in "his room" sleeping. Unlike Percy, Jason didn't have to go to swim practice in the morning.

Upon reaching the door Percy ripped it open only to reveal a set of stunning grey eyes accommodating a beautiful woman that looked around his age. Behind her was another girl that was just as pretty, but not really his type. Before becoming them into the house he looked quickly to the sky. In the far distance he could make out something grey. It was the cloud!

**How was it? Tell me in the reviews. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading.**

**-LoveBooks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks SassySwirl for commenting and to all of you who read my first chapter. I hope you will like my second chapter as well. Please read and review. Thanks.**

** I do not own PJO and HOO.**

Percy's POV

After seeing the cloud advancing quickly in the distance Percy did not question what the news said about it covering the Earth in an hour. Percy quickly ushered the girls into the house thinking that if the world was ending he should die a gentleman. The girls didn't see the cloud or at least showed no signs of it because they walked in without even a look over their shoulder.

They quickly exchanged names and Percy brought them to his office, assuming from their clothes, that they were here for some sort of business.

"So what has brought you here?" Percy questioned while sitting down.

"We are here to drop off the blueprints for your new pool and go over them with you if you have time," the girl named Annabeth replied. She looked like she had entered some sort of business mode.

"I have time," Percy responded, clearly marvelled at how composed Annabeth was. He was actually really excited about the new designs, but was trying hard to keep his cool in front of Annabeth. This pool was going to cost him a fortune, but it would all be worth it in the end when he got to see the little kids splashing in it. That right, Percy was donating the pool to the city. He wanted to spread his love of swimming to everyone.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth bringing out the designs.

"I hope these blueprints meet your standards Mr. Jackson. We were unsure on why you would want the slides and sprinklers designed for little kids attached to your pool, but we figured it would be better to have them off to the side," Annabeth explained. Percy was amazed. The pool had four lanes that were meant for people swimming back and forth. Then the pool divided off into four circles. The first circle was about two meters deep and had slides surrounding it. The slides were arranged so the kids wouldn't crash into each other. The next one was really shallow. The water would only come up to Percy's knees. This one had different forms of sprinklers and buckets that would tip over and dump water on the kid's heads. The third circle was very simple and only about a meter deep. It looked like an area that kids could just paddle around in. The last circle was not attached to the big pool and had a thick ledge around the circumference of the circle for people to sit. There were also several jets placed around it. This was obviously the hot tub. Annabeth went on to explain the pools features for a long time, but Percy completely zoned out. Luckily Annabeth did not notice. Once she was done explaining Percy quickly butted in.

"This looks awesome," Percy managed to get out. "I never knew it would be this good. There is a reason all the experts rave about you."

Annabeth's POV

After settling down in Percy's huge office Annabeth began to show what the pool would look like. Every feature she explained made Percy's smile grow wider and wider until it was covering his whole face. She personally didn't think the designs were that good, but Percy seemed to think so. She thought guys with big fancy cars and houses weren't impressed by little things like pools. Now that she thought about it Annabeth wondered how Percy did get all of this money. _He must be a pretty good swimmer _she thought to herself.

Once Annabeth was finally done explaining the pools layout she turned to Percy to get his opinion. She wasn't expecting him to tell her that all the experts rave about her and that it was amazing.

"Well thank you Mr. Jackson, but you aren't you paying me to make them good?" Annabeth questioned, not looking for an answer. Thinking that her time was done with Percy she stood up, but before she could wish him farewell, he beckoned her to sit back down.

"Stay here and talk. I still have twenty minutes before swim practice starts," Percy claimed. Annabeth nodded and then waited for Percy to say something.

"Have you heard about the cloud coming?" Percy questioned. Annabeth was taken aback.

"Oh not you too. Piper explained it to me the whole drive here," Annabeth complained. Piper looked a little sheepish in the corner. Annabeth hoped she didn't take that comment the wrong way.

"Well I hear its arriving soon. Hopefully it will not affect your drive home," Percy said with some concern in his voice.

"I'll be perfectly fine Mr. Jackson," Annabeth responded still trying to keep this conversation official. For some reason she really wanted to sit down and talk to Percy like a friend, but he was a client and she didn't drop out of her business facade in front of clients.

"Please don't call me Mr. Jackson, call me Percy. Do I look like an old man to you?"

Annabeth giggled out a no. Wait she just giggled. Annabeth doesn't giggle. It might be his amazing green eyes messing with her brain.

Percy must have thought that her giggle was a sign of her opening up to him so he began to talk again.

"You know this pool I got you to design is going to be donated to the city. I want all the little kids to be able to splash around. There are not too many pools around here anymore*." Annabeth was shocked. She thought he was building the pool just for the fun of it. Who knew he had a purpose behind it? Annabeth decided to drop her business tone and began to talk to him in a friendly tone she only used around Piper.

"That's so nice of you Mr. J-I mean Percy. I'm sure the kids will love it."

"Well I'm sure they will thanks to your amazing designs."

"They aren't that good," Annabeth quickly said blushing. Piper giggled in the corner looking at her red cheeks. Annabeth was going to kill her assistant later.

"They are amazing," Percy let out a little too loud. This made Percy blush putting them in a really awkward situation. Annabeth mumbled a quick thanks and it took Piper to break the silence after that.

"So Percy, win any medals lately."

"Well Olympics aren't until next year, but worlds are coming up in three weeks and I expect to get a couple gold's with the times I have been getting in practice." Annabeth was really surprised. She didn't know Percy was that good.

"So you race the in the Olympics and stuff," Annabeth exclaimed trying to make conversation.

"Um ya," Percy said rubbing the back of his neck. Annabeth thought it was adorable, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"I'm surprised you never have heard of me," Percy carried on, "I'm always on the cover of magazines." He said this in a completely modest way; almost like he was afraid to tell her.

"I normally don't pay attention to that stuff. I assume you have many fans then," Annabeth said.

"Quite a few I guess," Percy replied. Piper took this moment to interrupt.

"Are you kidding me? You have tons of fans. Every teenage girl practically worships you," Piper screeched. Percy didn't seem to like the attention he was receiving so Annabeth sent Piper a harsh glare. Piper tended to go a little overboard when trying to prove her point.

"Sorry about that Percy, I think it's about time we leave now. Don't want to make you late for swim practice."

"Okay let me walk you to your car." Percy led us out the door and down the stairs, but then he randomly stopped. I looked back at him to see what had happened and I saw Piper and him staring at the sky. Cautiously I slowly tilted my head back and wished I hadn't. The blue sky that you could see an hour ago was about half covered. A low lying dark grey blanket was covering the rest. The problem was this blanket was cold and nasty looking, and was eating up the blue sky.

The cloud had come.

**A slight cliff-hanger there at the end. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. **

**If you ever see one of these * in my story it means I need to explain something in the story. This chapter contained one so look bellow.**

***I'm not sure how many pools there are in New York, but for the point of the story I needed to make it sound like there were few.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-LoveBooks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry for not updating. I had half the chapter written, but then I went away for over a week and couldn't finish writing the rest. **

**Please review, follow, and favourite. I really like to know what you think of my work. **

**I do not own PJO and HOO.**

Percy's POV

Percy thought the cloud was incredible. Not in a good way of course, but still incredible. It was dark grey and extremely thick. Since it was lying close to the ground it made it seem even more dangerous and mighty. Percy was beginning to wonder whether letting Annabeth and Piper drive home was a good idea. There was going to be a lot of chaos because of the cloud.

"Would you girls like to stay at my place until the cloud passes?" Percy questioned."I have more than enough room and don't feel that it is safe to let you go deeper into the city yet." Annabeth seemed a little hesitant, but Piper jumped on the opportunity right away.

"We would love to. Right Annabeth?" Piper asked after seeing Annabeth's unsure face.

"That sounds great," Annabeth smiled. Percy wasn't too sure that she really wanted to stay, but led the girls back into his house anyways.

"Why don't you two watch some T.V. and I'll go wake Jason up," Percy proposed. Annabeth and Piper nodded yes so he went to go find Jason. He found him asleep in his room and slowly approached the sleeping body.

"Jason, wake up," Percy whispered worried Jason might hit him.

"What do you want Percy," Jason said not too enthusiastically.

"You slept in until 10:00, it's time to get up, we have something to talk about," Percy replied before leaving the room. Percy was hoping Jason would dress before coming out. He didn't think Jason would want Annabeth and Piper seeing him in his underwear. After he made his way through the maze of a house, he found Annabeth and Piper sitting in front of the T.V., but it wasn't on. They were also whispering quickly as if afraid of something.

"I thought I told you guys you could watch T.V.," Percy said. He was trying to figure out why they weren't. Being rich he had all the channels you could get as well as Netflix and many movies. Not to mention his T.V. was huge.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but your T.V. won't turn con," Annabeth brought up. Percy was confused for a minute and a little upset. He spent a lot of money on that T.V., but then he remembered how the news said the T.V.'s would probably stop working because of the cloud.

"It is probably the cloud interfering with the radio signals. Some other things might stop working as well. A lot of stuff in this house uses those signals because it is so modern. Don't worry about it," Percy declared puffing up his chest a bit trying to make himself sound smart.

"Wow I didn't think you were smart enough to figure something out like that. I just figured it out myself. Oops that sounded really mean. Sorry," Annabeth claimed sounding really sorry for what she said. Percy didn't really care that much, but it still hurt. Annabeth barely knew who he was and she was already making these assumptions.

"I didn't even figure it out myself. I heard it on the news, but I'm sure you already knew that as well," Percy accused. Annabeth looked really ashamed at this. He felt for making that comment, but she deserved it. Luckily Jason decided to walk in at this moment.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth couldn't believe she said to Percy. She was normally so good at controlling what came out of her mouth. She could tell Piper was surprised too. Her jaw was dropped down and her eyes were opened wide. Annabeth didn't know what to do now. Percy was really good looking and she just called him stupid based off of some stereotype that athletes are dumb. Wait, she just called him good looking. Annabeth never noticed guys' looks. Where did that come from? Her thoughts were interrupted by another guy coming into the room.

This guy was cute, but didn't meet the hotness levels of Percy. Piper seemed to think that he was better looking than Percy since she was flattening down her hair and smoothing out her skirt. The guy had cropped blonde hair that gave him a stern look; however his friendly blue eyes made him seem a lot more approachable.

"So nice of you to join us Jason," Percy said. He obviously knew this man so any thoughts of this guy being dangerous left Annabeth. Not that he couldn't be dangerous though. Annabeth was always on her guard, looking out for possible threats. She was even a little worried staying at Percy's house for this long, even though he was a client.

"After you decided to wake me from my beauty sleep I decided that I was hungry," Jason claimed, his cheeks turning pink after calling it his beauty sleep. Percy let out a snicker at this. Piper only continued to look dazed and a little bit flushed herself.

"Well now that you are up you better look outside. Some massive cloud has disrupted all radio signals." Jason didn't look too surprised at this. He was probably waiting for some sort of apocalypse to strike this fragile Earth.

"Percy if this is affecting the radio signals who knows what else it will affect. We could be without a lot of things while the cloud lasts," Jason said dead serious. Annabeth never had thought about that. With the world in chaos who knows what could happen. Food and water may become limited and where would they be then?

"Your right Jason," Percy decided his brow drawn in thought, "it's probably best just to stay inside though. We shouldn't risk going out there. For now we'll just wait out this cloud and hope for our survival. I guess Annabeth and Piper will be staying with us for awhile. Speaking of Annabeth and Piper, what kind of host have I been? I haven't even introduced you to Jason. Jason meet Annabeth the blonde one and Piper the brunette."

"Wow Percy, great introductions," Jason said and then reached out his hand for them to shake. Annabeth could tell from his handshake that he was a rule follower, but also could be a really fun person to hang around. She decided he was probably good for Percy who looked like he would blow up a couple things if not watched. After shaking her hand he shook Piper's and lingered a little longer than with Annabeth's. It was clear he was showing interest in her.

"It is so nice to have you ladies here with us. I assume you are the Annabeth who is designing the pool for Percy." Annabeth nodded quickly.

"I could tell from your clothes. So formal. If you would like we might have some clothes you could borrow if you want to be comfortable," Jason offered. Annabeth thought these guys were nice, but she wasn't ready to show them that yet.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure the cloud will be passing soon and we will be off. No point in changing," Annabeth said with a smile.

"Speaking of the cloud, Jason you have to come see this thing. It is incredible," Percy gushed. Annabeth didn't think something that dangerous should be 'gushed' about, but she went along with it.

"Yeah you should come see it Jason," she said. All four of them made their way to the big window beside the front entrance. The window had thin drapes covering them that would normally allow a lot light through them. Right now they were allowing no light through though making it seem like it was dark outside. Percy slowly pulled back one of the drapes seeming to notice the same thing Annabeth did. His face turned white as he peered outside.

"You guys really need to see this," he exclaimed. They all went towards the window holding their breath.

"On the count of three," Annabeth whispered. "One, two, THREE." They all whipped the drapes to the side of the windows revealing the outside world. The cloud had now advanced. It was covering the whole sky, making it seem like they were trapped. That wasn't the only thing though. The cloud had completely blocked out the sun. Not like your normal cloud that would block it, but let some light through. If it were not for the flickering street lights, you wouldn't have been able to see anything.

"This is only the beginning isn't it," Annabeth said and they all nodded. There was much more to come.

**I hope you all liked this. The story is just about getting good. I have so many ideas planned for future chapters so keep reading****J****.**

**-LoveBooks**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am supposed to be working on an essay right now, but I decided to write another chapter instead. Luckily I still have two days to get the essay done.**

**So I know you guys probably don't even read the author's notes, but I just want to put this down here in case you do. I have never been a reader that writes reviews for stories. I always thought that the author doesn't care that much for my review, but since I started writing this story, I realized how much they actually mean to us. I would really appreciate if you would write a quick little review. It doesn't have to be much. **

**Okay I'm done. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**I do not own PJO and HOO.**

Percy's POV

Percy was scared. Never had he seen New York so dead looking. Normally there was cars driving by and people speed walking down the streets, but now they were deserted. He assumed everyone was just as scared as him, meaning that there is no way they would be out and about, but it still would have been comforting to see people acting normal.

Just because he was frightened out of his mind didn't mean he was going to show that in front of Annabeth though. Whether he was going to admit it or not, he had development a small crush on the girl. Percy normally didn't go for the smart hotheaded type, but this time it was different. Something about those grey eyes had him captured. If they weren't in a life threatening situation Percy might try and flirt with her a little bit. That was obviously not going to happen any time soon.

"We should probably begin to plan for any other problems the cloud might bring," Jason said. Percy couldn't agree more. He was starting to doubt that The News telling everyone to stay calm before the cloud came was really crossing anyone's mind. There was probably worldwide panic going on.

"Sounds good Jason. Let's go somewhere that has no windows," Percy suggested calmly. Annabeth and Piper were white as a sheet and didn't need to see the horrors outside any longer. He could tell Jason agreed as well from the look of fright plastered on his face. The two boys lead the girls to a room in the basement and they all sat down on the two loveseats. Of course Percy and Jason sat on different ones, so the girls had to sit down with one of them. Annabeth sat down next to him and Piper sat next to Jason. The loveseats were quite small and their arms kept brushing each other. Percy didn't mean to, but he ended up blushing after the third time it happened. Annabeth managed to keep her cool however leaving Percy embarrassed. Jason and Piper were dealing with the same problem, but they were actually enjoying the constant touching.

"So I think we should first talk about what sort of things the cloud will be affecting," Percy proposed.

"Well we know anything that uses any sort of signal is gone. There will be no way of communicating. I wouldn't be surprised if we have no electricity soon as well. Also any stores will be closed. There will be no shopping while the cloud is around," Jason supplied. Piper looked confused at why there would be no shopping.

"Why will the stores not be open?" she asked.

"Well during times of troubled people are going to want to be home protecting their families. Nobody is going to go to work. Everything we depend on in this world happens because of our jobs. As soon as people stop doing their jobs we can no longer depend on things. It takes people to control the machines that make our electricity. Things are going to start breaking and no one is going to fix them. This includes water lines roads, house repairs, roads, vehicles, and everything else," Jason stated. Tears welled up into Pipers eyes.

"That means no one is going to be shipping in fresh food for us either," Piper said. Percy felt awful. His whole world was crashing down on him and there was nothing he could do.

"Hey how about we talk about this more tomorrow, I think it's time for some lunch," Percy exclaimed. He wasn't feeling very hungry, but also didn't think the four of them wanted to hear any more of what lies ahead.

"Great idea," Jason responded, "What do you guys want to eat?" The girls responded with shrugs and Percy took that as a sign that he could make whatever he wanted.

"Okay then, you three stay down here while I go make something." Percy then proceeded to rush upstairs and grab some snacky things. First he went to the fridge and grabbed out four blue cokes. Then he went over to a huge room attached to the kitchen that had every type of food imaginable. He headed over to the chip section and grabbed a bag of nacho chips. He then made his way across the room once again to grab some dips for the chips and then went back to the basement.

The scene he saw when he arrived was nowhere near what he expected. Jason and Piper were sitting closer than ever and Annabeth was sitting there awkwardly being the third wheel and all. It seemed that Jason and Piper were whispering to each other. Percy chose this moment to interrupt.

"Hey guys. I just got a couple of snacks for us. Nothing much." Jason and Piper didn't even look up.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"At least one person recognized my presence in the room," Percy exclaimed. He was proud to see that this made Annabeth giggle and Jason and Piper to actually notice him.

"Oh hey Perce I didn't see you there," Jason exclaimed.

"I wonder why," Percy muttered under his breath. This made Annabeth to giggle once again which made Percy beam with accomplishment.

"How about we eat now?" Percy made his way other to the loveseat and sat down. He spread the food out before them and handed them each a blue coke.

"Um Percy, I don't mean to be rude, but why is the coke blue?" Annabeth asked. This broke Jason's dreamy look off his face as he began to roar with laughter.

"Percy happens to have this major obsession with blue things. It is actually what got him started with swimming. The blue water was too perfect to be ignored by his five year old self," Jason explained.

"You're mean," Percy exclaimed, "and I don't just like blue things for any random reason and you know that." This made Jason's laughter stop and his face to become solemn.

"I'm sorry Percy," Jason said.

"That's fine Jason." Annabeth and Piper watched this exchange with wondering faces, but neither of them asked Percy and he didn't want to be asked. Besides this just reminding him of his mom stuck halfway across the city. He felt awful for abandoning her over there, but he wasn't willing to leave the house quite yet. At least she had his step-dad Paul to take care of her.

"Does anyone notice how cold it is?" Annabeth asked with thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah I notice it too," Percy decided after a moment.

"It is to be expected with the sky being covered completely like this. No sunlight is able to reach us meaning the temperatures outside are probably rapidly dropping," Piper claimed. Everyone looked at her in shock. She didn't seem to be the type of girl to be making theories like that.

"What, I'm smart too," Piper said when she noticed everyone's face looking at her in amazement.

"That's fine, we'll just turn up the heat," Percy decided. He got up and walked over to the panel on the wall that controls the temperatures of the house. It was very high tech and had many buttons. He clicked the button that would raise the temperature, but nothing happened. As a matter of fact the light that sat in the corner showing the device was turning on was of as well. Percy finally came to a realization.

"Um guys, I think the cloud has messed with more than just signals," Percy said, panic laced in his voice. They all pulled out their phones to check and sure enough they wouldn't turn on. Then, as if matters couldn't get any worse, all the lights around them began to flicker and they plunged into darkness.

**The cloud is beginning to cause a little more damage in this chapter. The romance between Jason and Piper is also beginning to show. Yay Jiper! **

**I'll try and post the next chapter before Monday, but with my essay due, I might not get to it. **

**-LoveBooks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**I want to thank those of you who reviewed.**

**Guest: Thanks and I am a huge fan of PJO and HOO!**

**Jasper is Golden: This is story will focus on both Jasper and Percabeth, but since Percabeth is my favourite couple their relationship might have more of a storeline than Jasper's.**

**HelloMyNameIsBen: Thanks for the corrections. I honestly hate editing even though it is a big part of writing, so I tend to rush through it. I'm glad you liked my story though.**

**Jasper-Auslly: Here's the next chapter for you.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Jason's POV **

**Jason felt Piper start to shake when the lights went out. She must have been scared because she was curled up into his side like a teddy-bear. Not that he didn't mind of course. Even though Jason only met Piper several hours ago, he was drawn to her. He was surprised to learn that she was the daughter of Tristan Mclean the famous actor. He was even more surprised when she told him he was the only person besides Annabeth to know this. For some reason this just made Jason love her all the more. Of course his thoughts about Piper were interrupted though.**

**"****Um…so I guess we have no lights," Percy said and Jason eye rolled, but no one could see him because it was pitch black. He heard a smacking sound and then Annabeth's voice.**

**"****No duh idiot." Jason couldn't see what Percy was doing, but he assumed that Percy was grinning totally unaffected by her comment.**

**"****Do you like idiots?****" ****Percy said in a deep voice. This time it was Jason's time to role his eyes. Percy could not be smooth even if he tried.**

**"****How about we sneak out of here," Jason whispered to Piper. He felt her nod her head against his chest and they both stood up as silently as possible. Annabeth was too busy laughing at Percy as he continued to talk in his deep voice. They made their way down another hallway in the basement. It led to a game room, but Jason didn't want to stop there. He led Piper into one more room. It was very cosy with blankets stacked in the corner and a big fluffy rug. **

**Of course Piper couldn't see this though because there ****were no lights. She must have been petified.****A guy she just met was leading her around in the dark****. **

**"****Piper I'm just going to grab some blankets from the corner. The couch is right in front of us; just put out your hands and you should be able to feel it." Piper did just as he said and Jason went to grab the biggest blanket out of the stack. **

**"****Here you go," Jason said as he wrapped the blanket around Piper. He sat down beside her, but left some space in-between them.**

**"****Thanks," Piper mumbled. An awkward silence fell over them until Piper spoke up again.**

**"****It was really nice of you guys to take two girls into your house at a time like this. We must be quite a burden on you." Jason was shocked; how could Piper think of herself as a burden.**

**"****You are not a burden," Jason said with force. "If anything you are a gift, a beautiful gift at that!" Jason wanted to take back his comment at first, but then realized that Piper was beautiful and he shouldn't be afraid to say it.**

**"****Do you really think so?" Piper asked. "I mean my hair is all choppy." **

**"****What are you talking about?" Jason screamed, but then went back to whispering. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your choppy hair is the only thing that makes you seem human."**

**"****Do you really think that Jason?"**

**"****I know it Piper." By the end of their rant their faces were inches apart. Instead of kissing each other though, Piper spoke.**

**"****Are you cold, I don't mind sharing the blanket? I mean only if you want to. Actually you don't have to I just thought that-" Piper fumbled for an excuse.**

**"****I would love to," Jason stopped her. Piper shyly opened up the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. They were now sitting thigh to thigh, but the closeness comforted Jason.**

**"****When do you think the cloud will leave?" Piper mumbled.**

**"****I don't know," Jason decided after a moment of hesitation. He wasn't expecting Piper to bring up the dreadful thing outside.**

**"****Well I think a lot of damage is going to be caused. Humans can only go so long without electronics." Jason laughed at this. Leave it up to Piper to be concerned about the withdrawal of electronics.**

**"****I don't think that is our biggest problem," Jason said with humour, but it was the truth. Who knew what people would do if the cloud didn't leave in a couple of days. **

**"****I know I just hoped it was," Piper said. After she said this Jason felt Piper's body relax and he realized she fell asleep. It was still quite early in the day, but with all of the stress her body must have needed to sleep.**

**Jason slowly slid out of the blanket and tucked his portion around Piper. He then went and got another blanket. The house was getting colder and he didn't want her to wake up because she was freezing. After guarantying Piper's maximum warmth, Jason went back to the room Percy and Annabeth were in. He wasn't expecting to hear Annabeth crying and Percy making soothing sounds.**

**Percy's POV**

**Percy noticed Jason and Piper sneak out of the room (nothing got past him), but he was having too much fun with Annabeth to care. Who knew this stern looking business woman was so much fun to hang around?**

**"****You know Jason and Piper just snuck off," Annabeth whispered to Percy. Percy nodded.**

**"****They would make such a good couple," Percy decided.**

**"****Definitely, Piper needs someone besides me to stick next to her; she has no one," Annabeth declared with certainty.**

**"****What about you Annabeth? Do you need someone as well?" Percy said in his deep voice. Annabeth started laughing and pushed him away.**

**"****In your dreams Percy," Annabeth giggled. Percy felt satisfied. He managed to get Annabeth to laugh again. **

**"****You are in my dreams Annabeth," Percy said with a wink, but then he realized she couldn't see him wink because of the dark. **

**"****You only met me today," Annabeth said, "and you haven't been asleep yet." Percy realized she was right so he decided to switch topics.**

**"****So how are you doing being away from your family while there is a death cloud outside?" Percy knew he missed his mom greatly and couldn't imagine what Annabeth was feeling being in a stranger's house and away from her parents.**

**"****My parents mean nothing to me," Annabeth said crisply. Parents were obviously a touchy feeling for Annabeth, but being the idiot Percy was, he decided to push the subject.**

**"****You must feel a little worried being apart from them."**

**"****Not in the sightless. Besides they live in California and are most definitely not worried about me," Annabeth claimed.**

**"****Why do you hate your parents so much," Percy tried once more.**

**"****Fine you really want to know. I grew up in a house with a step-mom who abused me and a dad who did nothing about it. I was a slave in that house for my 'parents' and my twin step-brothers. Anything that went wrong in that house was taken out on me. If one of my brothers scraped their knee I was pushed down the stairs. Even my real mom who I never met abandoned me as a baby," Annabeth screamed taking big breaths, tears running down her cheeks.**

**"****I am so sorry I didn't know," Percy apologized. Seeing this was doing nothing he walked up to her, wrapping her in a hug. He start making soothing noises and rubbing her back. After several minutes Percy heard a noise at the door.**

**"****Who's there?" Percy said immediately ready for an attack. Anything could happen when there was a cloud covering the Earth.**

**"****It's me, Jason. Is everything okay in there?"**

**"****Perfect," Ananbeth responded, seemingly fine once again. All of sudden Percy felt coldness settle on him.**

**"****Did anyone notice the sudden change in temperature," Percy asked. He heard Annabeth and Jason both say yes.**

**"****Let's find one of those thermometers we have in the cupboard," Jason suggested. "The cloud shouldn't have affected them." Percy heard a bit of rustling after Jason said this.**

**"****I found one and an extra flashlight. That's good," Jason said brightening the mood in the slightest. **

**"****What does it say?" Percy asked. Jason turned on the flashlight and shone it on the thermometer. **

**"****You guys have to come see this," Jason whispered. Percy peered over his shoulder along with Annabeth and what they saw made his stomach clench. The temperature was dropping, fast.**

**There was a lot of Jasper and Percabeth in this chapter. Not too much action going on, but there will be next chapter. I will hopefully post the next chapter sometime this week, but no promises.**

**-LoveBooks**


End file.
